


blue [in chinese]

by justlikeit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　“你愿意和我结婚吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　Phil Coulson看着Clint Barton。他们正站在天空母舰拥有的许许多多的过道的其中一条上。就在前一秒，克林特突然间直直地飞奔到菲尔面前，抛出这句话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你，会，和，我，结，婚，吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　而他给予的反应是忍不住放声大笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　他笑的太用力以至于不得不靠在墙上，靠紧握住膝盖来维持身体的平衡。然而每次只要他一想到这句话又会不由自主地笑出声来。</p><p>　　然而菲尔不知道克林特是认真的。他能及时意识到吗?他能修复好已经破碎的一切吗?</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue [in chinese]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743971) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 



> 　　免责声明:我不拥有复仇者或任何其他漫威角色，我也不会靠其盈利。  
>  感谢CeliaEquus愿意给我授权

　　它刷新了“晴天霹雳”这个词的含义。③

　　“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　Phil Coulson看着Clint Barton。他们站在天空母舰纵横交错的其中一条走廊里。克林特突然间飞奔到菲尔面前，抛出了这个问题。

　　“什么?”

　　“你，会，和，我，结，婚，吗？”

　　而他给予的反应是忍不住放声大笑。  
　　  
　　他笑的太用力以至于不得不靠在墙上，靠紧握住膝盖来维持身体的平衡。然而每次只要他一想到这句话又会不由自主地笑出声来。  
　　  
　　很快，他听到克林特也加入了他的行列。

　　“不错的玩笑,”菲尔在不停喘气的间隙对他说。“那真是一个…不错的玩笑，巴顿。”

　　克林特继续笑着，摇了摇头。他几乎就要触碰到菲尔的肩膀，却在最后一刻缩回了手。①

　　“等会见，长官。”他说着，话语似乎随时都会被笑音掐断。  
　　  
　　菲尔试图停下自己不合时宜的笑声——在他看到克林特有些摇晃地——对于他平常的状态来说——走到过道的尽头的时候。然后他回到他的办公室，失态的摔进椅子里。

　　两个月前(7周，五天，十四个小时，大约二十五分钟，脑子里某个声音轻声纠正他)他和克林特在某次任务完成后搞到了床上。那次任务中菲尔处于前线，刚刚脱离术后恢复期，回到原本的状态，而克林特则是作为后援。一直以来，任务完成带来的轻松都能有效地暂时驱除了他们之间堆积了数年而一直没有付诸行动的性张力。直到那一天。

　　这完完全全就是字面上的意思。他们做爱了。没有约会，没有一起在外过夜(也许总共只有三次)，没有迹象表明克林特渴求着进一步的东西。他们对现在已有的表示满意。也没有讨论过他们潜在的关系。该死的，他们甚至在一起滚到床上的时候也没有说什么。只有沉默，直到在高潮时喊出对方的名字。

　　没有什么需要说出口。

　　而现在克林特的幽默感正在不停地噬咬着菲尔。如果没有感情，那么是的，他可能已经给了这个笑话它应得的反应。但并不是这样。不是在当他想要与克林特更进一步的时候；曾经死过一次的经历让这种渴望愈加强烈。不仅仅是做爱，在那之前他还想和克林特进行真正的约会，很多很多次约会。好吧，哪怕只有一次。菲尔多年来一直都很清楚他想要的是什么。

　　要是克林特是认真的，没有和他一起笑出来多好。他是笑的有些奇怪，但是……

　　但是如果他的确是认真的呢?

　　- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

　　上帝保佑托尼 史塔克让这件事如此容易被遮掩。史塔克大厦——复仇者的秘密总部总是随时无条件的为任何一个想呆在那里的队员敞开大门。克林特通常住在底层;但考虑到眼下他正在努力的避开他的男朋友。噢，或者应该说是前男友？在母舰上他根本没办法躲开菲尔。他知道每一个克林特的最爱去的藏身处…

　　他把一切都搞砸了。也许菲尔还想让他们之间的所有事保持的和过去的几个月里一样?（到昨天为止刚好两个月，他在脑中提醒自己）至少保持原状还能让克林特假装他的前任负责人也爱着他。

　　克林特根本没有任何现实基础来维持一段正常的关系;而且他甚至从未有幸拥有过这样美好的东西，也不知道有谁可以和他一起共享……他的队友甚至没有正常的性生活，更不用说正常的爱情生活了，不过可能因为他们本来也不是什么正常人。他的父母曾经在他面前大打出手；他父亲打他的母亲，克林特在之后的人生中学到，那一点都不好，也谈不上正常。而他的队友们，比如说神灵索尔与凡人简 福斯特，托尼 史塔克和他的一大堆前▪床伴，布鲁斯和他的女朋友则是被她疯狂的父亲拆散。其中没有一个是属于“正常”关系的范畴，即使他们之中有些的确是两个人真心相爱的。

　　他努力尝试了。计划着约会根本没有什么实际意义的，因为他们基本都抽不出什么时间；每一次他与菲尔‘在一起’都是在床上度过的，因为上帝啊，他们得把之前浪费的那些时光都补回来。  
　　  
　　现在他根本无法忽视他和菲尔的关系不仅仅是被一拳拳击得粉碎；疼痛也会附着在话语上，或者蛰伏在沉默中……或者紧随着笑声而来。

　　“操，”他低声说，一拳打在他卧室的墙上。好吧，所以卧室并不是最好的藏匿地点；但克林特太累了，躲不了太远。前一天有几个住宅区发生了混乱，连带着他昨天晚上几乎没怎么睡。当时菲尔曾试图和他说话，但是克林特·…克林特只是需要一些时间。

　　只是……他们的关系出了问题。甚至连求婚也成为了错误。  
　　  
　　但克林特爱菲尔，他想嫁给他。②  
　　  
　　自从纽约同性婚姻合法化以来，他就一直在想象他们在圣坛上宣誓的场景。这很合乎逻辑。据娜塔莎所说，他们实际上已经结婚将近十年了；好吧，她说的是他们表现像那样子，但同样和事实差了十万八千里。如果他们能够保持着在一起那么久却没有出现任何问题(直到现在），那让他们的关系更进一步得到官方承认有不对吗？没有什么比这更严肃的事了。

　　如果菲尔也像克林特一样认真对待这个就好了。  
　　  
　　他一直在把事情搞砸。

　　克林特永远也无法再面对他了。

　　“巴顿?”

　　他差点从床上摔下来。菲尔现在就站在他的门外，大声敲着门。

　　“什么?”

　　“巴顿?克林特，快开门!我们得谈谈!”

　　好吧还是来了，他想着，慢慢地打开门。

　　“我们仍然可以做爱，如果你想的话。”克林特说。

　　" 克林特——“

　　“这是一个愚蠢的错误，我很抱歉我搞砸了。”

　　“你没有——”

　　“并不意味着我们不能睡在一起，对吗?忘了我之前说——”

　　“克林特!你能安静点吗?“克林特闭上了嘴，有些惊恐地看着菲尔。  
　　  
　　“很好。我来这里不是为了性。”

　　“你不是来……?”

　　“不是。我根本不会为了性专门到这来。所以别再那么说了。”

　　“……哦。拜托了，菲尔，请无视我两…三天前说过的话吧。我不想让我们就这么结束。”

　　“这不会是结束。我以前仅仅是有时候会假装在等待着我们新婚之夜，而现在我们真的会拥有一个了。”

　　克林特花了半分钟来让他的下巴再次工作。

　　“新婚之夜?”

　　“如果你还愿意接受这个婚约。”

　　“…为什么?你…你明明笑了。”

　　“我以为你是在开玩笑。我当时不想让你认为我想要强加给你一些我真的想要而我不认为你会愿意接受的东西。”

　　“你那样想完全没有任何意义。”

　　“是我一直以来都没有想明白，巴顿;但我敢保证不会重蹈覆辙。“菲尔紧抓着他的手说。“你当时是认真的，是吗?”

　　“是啊。我认为婚姻应该是下一个合乎逻辑的步骤。不是吗?“克林特再次感到有些不那么确定了。“我没有其他的感情经历可以用来比较。当你开始笑…”他开始向后退去。“我以为你是在嘲笑那个想法……嘲笑我。”

　　“哦,克林特…”

　　他允许了菲尔紧紧地抱住他，脑中飞快的闪回了过去的几天。菲尔从来不那样笑，从来不会。所以他只是在保护他自己的心?那…实际上他产生了一种奇怪的感觉。  
　　  
　　现在,他们订婚了。

　　他们订婚了吗?

　　“我们订婚了。”他咕哝着说，把脸埋进菲尔肩膀上的夹克面料里。菲尔轻轻地笑了。

　　“我们当然已经订婚了。”他说。“你介意吗?”

　　“嗨，是我先问的。我当然不介意。”他咧嘴一笑，和面前的人挤得更近。“我一点都不介意。”  
　　  
　　END  
　

 

　注：  
　　1.翻到这里不得不让我想到一段话：“有人认为爱是性、是婚姻、是清晨六点的吻、是一堆孩子,也许真是这样的,莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗?我觉得爱是想触碰又收回的手。——塞林格  
　　  
2.用‘嫁’纯属私心，如果有小伙伴表示不适……我就改掉……

　　3.想了想还是注解一下，雳：炸雷。晴天打响雷；比喻突发性的令人吃惊的事情或灾祸，属中性成语。


End file.
